spiderman and friends watch death battle
by heroic spiderman
Summary: after graduation everyone decide to party at avenger tower. but there a box fill with death battle dvds was there so they decide to watch it. rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so don't hate I didn't even know how to put words in story anyways

Disclaimer: ultimate spiderman is own by marvel, not me.

Chapter 1: the box

Everyone was talking until spiderman have a idea.

"hey everyone I have a idea….." spider man was talking until scarlet spider interrupted "great a another one of yours ideas." Scarlet spider said which made everyone laugh.

"ok before I was interrupted, I was about to say let party at avenger tower." Spider man said happily and everyone yell yeah.

"good let meet there at 7:00pm ok." Spiderman finish.

7:00pm spider man arrive at avenger tower with his aunt may.

When he got there he saw harry, Norman , tony , captain America, hulk , black widow, hawkeye, falcon, thor, mj, scarlet, antman, nova, nick fury, white tiger, powerman, iron fist, miles, flash, Amadeus, cloak and dagger, everyone else.

Everyone cheers when spider man arrive. Now the party started. Music played.

Until it stop, then a flash a light filled the room. Then now there a box in the room. Everyone was curious so spiderman open it and see dvds with the title death battle on them. One have a note say play first. The disc say batman vs spiderman.


	2. Chapter 2 spiderman vs batman

Disclaimer: I don't own ultimate spiderman or death battle. Marvel and screw attack own them

Chapter 2: batman vs spiderman

Bold is death battle

Spiderman: "ok now let find out what going on." As he put the disc in. everyone got popcorn and watch.

Captain America: "I think we should see what the other discs are about." So everyone put the discs in order on what they want to watch next.

Hawkeye vs green arrow, iron man vs lex luthor, thor vs raiden, captain America vs batman, doctor doom vs darth vader, deadpool vs deathstroke, hulk vs doomsday, flash vs quicksilver, wolverine vs raiden, beast vs goliath, rogue vs wonder woman. Nick fury: "now let find out about this death battle." The disc plays

 **(death battle opening theme plays)**

 **Wiz: "they're the guardians of the night. The superhero saviors of the lone and helpless."**

 **Boomstick: "bruce wayne, the batman."**

 **Wiz: "and peter parker , the spider-man."** then spiderman pause it. Squirrel girl: "how they know." Hawkeye: "how about we stop talking until they done talking ok?"

Everyone agree to that and plays the disc once more.

 **Boomstick: it's no secret that given time for prep, both batman and spider-man can defeat pretty much any opponent.**

 **Wiz: which is why we're pitting them against each other only with their standard equipment; gladiator style.**

 **Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm boomstick.**

 **Wiz: and it our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.** Tony pause it.

Tony: ok we know spiderman's opponent and who these people are. But why this box was sent us in the first place. Then a note came out of nowhere.

Spiderman read it.

Spiderman: hello my name is keyvonte, in my world superheroes like you guys are fiction. We see your lives by reading comics, watch cartoons, tv shows and movies about you guys. We just love you guys. I think spiderman (peter parker) is better and the greatest than any other superheroes. Now in my world we sometime write fanfiction you all or debate on who would win in a fight or death battle and I want to your guys reaction so enjoy.

Now everyone know what going. Nova: why this say that you are the best? Then a note hit nova in the face. The note say because he is and also he not you. This made everyone laughed. Norman: ok now let see who is going to win. Then everyone stop and plays the disc again.

 **Batman**

Now everyone see a man wearing a big bat suit.

(batman 1989 main theme is playing)

 **Wiz: the dark knight is a master of shadows, using intimidation as a weapon, he patrols the streets of gotham city.**

 **Boomstick: you know you're doing something right when people are terrified at just your shadow.** Flash: this guy is more scarier than scarlet. Scarlet spider angrily stare at flash making him to shut up.

 **Background**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2''**

 **Weight: 210 lbs.**

 **Secret identity: bruce wayne**

 **Net worth: $6.9 billion** tony: this guy is almost rich as me. Just almost.

 **Orphan** (everyone in the room was upset when hear that)

 **12 master's degrees** (everyone is impressed by this)

 **Wiz: after his parents were murdered by a common thug, bruce wayne dedicated his life to fighting the criminal underworld.** (spiderman can understand that pain too)

 **Skills**

 **Knows 127 martial arts.** Power man: man this guy can probably beat iron fist in a fight. Iron fist: I agree too of batman beating me.

 **Peak human conditioning**

 **-bench press: 1,000 lbs.**

 **-leg press: 2,500 lbs.**

 **-master acrobat and athlete**

 **-can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds**

 **Genius intellect and strategist**

 **Master escape artist**

 **Ventriloquist**

 **Expert detective**

Everyone mouth is open in shock. Harry: pete I think this guy can beat you. Miles: even I agree. Spiderman: guys where the love for spiderman at?

 **Wiz: he achieved 12 master degrees, studied 127 martial arts, and perfected escape artistry. Given enough time, he can escape any conceivable trap.**

 **Boomstick: batman pushed himself to the limits of the human body, he can bench press 1,000 pounds and has great aim and reflexes.**

Thor: by odin himself this mortal is better than fury and widow and captain America combined. Widow: even I have to agree with that.

 **(the dark knight trilogy main theme plays)**

 **Batsuit**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **Nomex reinforced fabric**

 **Fire-resistant memory cloth cape**

 **Bladed gauntlets**

 **Steel-toed boots**

 **Nosepiece gas filter**

 **200,000-volt electrode network**

 **Designed to evoke fear**

 **Wiz: the batsuit was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor.** Nick fury: shield need that type of armor.

 **Boomstick: while the pointy ears are a bit much for me, the armor can stop knives and gunfire.**

 **Wiz: his memory cloth cape can used as a glider and the entire suit is lined with a 200,00-volt electro network.** Falcon: holy crap that is some suit.

 **Boomstick: I guess when you're a billionaire, you can afford to turn yourself in a freakin' human taser.** Captain America: this guy can be one heck of a soldier back in the war.

 **Wiz: the gadgets from wayne's never ending funds don't stop there.** Spiderman spitting soda in surprise.

 **Utility belt**

 **Grapple gun**

 **Gas mask**

 **Tear gas**

 **Smoke pellets**

 **Bolas**

 **Tracers**

 **Transponder that summons bats**

 **Batarangs**

 **Wiz: his utility belt carries dozens of different tools that can practically get him out of any situation.**

 **Boomstick: that belt has pretty much EVERYTHING. Grappling hooks, explosives, beer. Maybe not that last one, but mine would**

 **Wiz: notable gadgets include a gasmask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a kryptonite ring, remote detonated plastic explosives, and his trademark grapple gun.**

 **Wiz: he also carries a large supply of collapsible shurikens.**

 **Boomstick: the batarangs! And if throwing a razor-sharp object at people isn't enough, he's got several types! Like, the electric shock, knock out dart, and grenade.**

Amaedous cho: this guy can that can shield if he wants to.

Spiderman: lets not talk until they finish talking about batman.

 **Wiz: despite having the build of an Olympic athlete, the caped crusader's greatest feats are attributed to his detective skills. He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and can memorize the smallest detail, even the shape a cheek he's punched.**

 **Wiz: and while batman is only human, his achievement stand among gods,** thor: I be the judge of that.

 **Feats**

 **Solved numerous unsolvable crimes**

 **Invites near-death experiences**

 **Can best metahumans in combat**

 **Does not use firearms**

 **Singlehandedly defeated superman and the justice league**

 **Only non-powered founder of the justice league**

 **Boomstick: he's a founding member of the team of superheroes known as the justice league and he's even fought superman!**

 **Wiz: but while wayne has no exploitable weaknesses, he is not perfect.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **No exploitable physical weaknesses**

 **Has to be rescued more than any other justice league member**

 **Mental stability barely in check**

 **Wiz: his mental stability has often been called into question.**

 **Boomstick: well, let's see. His parents were killed in front of him as a child, he uses his money to beat the shit out of people dressed as a giant bat, experiences traumatizing things almost every day and night, is regularly exposed to dangerous chemicals, and keeps employing 12-year-old sidekicks, yeah he's clearly not all there.** Everyone is now dead silent

 **Wiz: but he is a survivor, he endured being broken in half, fighting the other members of the justice league, complete disintegration, and being stranded in the past as a living time bomb of galactic destruction.** everyone got no words.

 **Boomstick: wait, WHAT?!**

 **Wiz: yet he somehow pulled through every time.**

 **Boomstick: why? Cause he's the goddamn BATMAN.**

 **Thug: where are you?!**

 **Batman: here. Batman takes out the thug.**

After batman was done, everyone was in shocked. Nova: you going to lose. Spiderman: shut up bucket head. Tony: I think it better if none of us talked anymore.

Everyone agree. Now to the disc.

 **Spider-man**

 **(spiderman 2002 main theme)**

 **Wiz: the friendly neighborhood spider-man protects the streets of new York city, but he didn't start out that way. As a child, peter parker was raised by his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed in a plane crash.** Spiderman: wait what?

 **Boomstick: well, his parents were CIA agents and were killed by some guy called the finisher.** Spiderman: what the fu….

 **Wiz: moving on, during his high school years peter has shown great intellect, but this often lead him to be constantly bullied.** Spiderman, mj, harry looked at flash. Flash: sorry.

 **Boomstick: he was a wimpy nerd with no friends.** Spiderman: that not TRUE!

 **Wiz: but during a field trip to Oscorp, peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him spectacular abilities**

 **Boomstick: and what you do when you get powers like this? Earn money, of course. The kid went on to wrestling matches and was doing great… until he got screwed over, which was then followed by the guy who screwes him over to get robbed, only for peter to not stop the guy, which then lead to said robber murdering pete's uncle. Damn.** Now everyone look at spiderman who is now sad. Aunt may: peter listen you caught the guy and looked at what you become and look what you did now as spiderman , helped save lives, even inspired others. And I know your uncle will be proud on what you become , that if he was alive and see all this, he would have die on being proud of who you are. You are spiderman. Now spider man no longer sad anymore.

 **Wiz: since then, peter had dedicated his life to protecting the innocent and became spider-man.** Now everyone is smiling at that.

 **Boomstick: now he's a radioactive superhero… with no friends.** Harry and mj: hey!

 **Boomstick: though after some practice and superheroing, he finally got himself laid. A lot, actually.** Everyone see pictures of several women, mj blushed because she one of them. Tony: well now we know that spiderman have a way with ladies.

 **Background**

 **Age: 25** (everyone is confuse)

 **Height: 5'10''**

 **Weight: 210 lbs**

 **Secret identity: peter parker**

 **IQ: 250** (impressed tony)

 **Orphan** (now everyone is sad)

 **Science major**

 **Most relatable and popular character in marvel comics** (everyone is now surprised)

 **-just ahead of wolverine** (spiderman: WOOHOO!)

 **(the amazing spider-man game – main theme)**

 **Wiz: a clever photographer and science major, spiderman is not only incredibly powerful, but also a genius in strategy and science. Using these skills, he created two wrist mounted web-shooters which let him swing around the city.** (everyone knew that)

 **Boomstick: you know, if he was so smart, wouldn't he make the webs shoot out of his butt like a real spider?** Spiderman: what the heck it don't make sense.

 **Wiz: NO, NO. first, it's not their butt, it comes out of their-**

 **Boomstick: *singing* spider-man! Spider-man! Craps some webs like a spider can!**

Everyone laugh when they see a pic of spiderman as webs start shooting out his butt. Spiderman: real mature.

 **Web shooters**

 **Twin wrist – mounted**

 **Carousel loaded**

 **Webbing dissolves in 1 hour**

 **Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi**

 **Webbing is strong enough to restrain the hulk** (everyone now have a wtf face)

 **(marvel vs Capcom 3- spiderman theme)**

 **Wiz: (cough) each wen shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid-**

 **Boomstick: AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha! I'll be here all week.** The females blushed.

 **Wiz: (annoyed) … and features a rotating carousel to replace the empty ones.**

 **Spider powers**

 **Wall crawling**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **-bench press:10 tons**

 **-top speed: 200 mph**

 **Superhuman speed and reflexes**

 **Superhuman stamina and durability**

 **Foreign chemical resistance** (web warriors surprise)

 **Spider sense**

 **Boomstick: his spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability. He can run up to 200 mph, lift over 10 tons, and take a freakin grenade to the FACE!** Everyone in shocked seeing the clip.

 **Wiz: he can also knock out a dinosaur out cold with a single punch.** Everyone: what?!

 **Boomstick: haha, suck it, Denver!**

 **Wiz:also, by althering his body's electron attractions, spider-man can crawl along any surface. But his most advantageous power is the spider sense.**

Everyone now paying more attention

 **Boomstick: it acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller id when your ex-wife's calling for alimony.**

Everyone tired of boomstick

 **Wiz: actually, the spider-sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings, this is how he swings around new York without looking where he shoots his his webs. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the spider-sense itself.**

Cloak: that awesome. Spider man: yes I know.

 **Wiz: however, it's up to spider-man to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger.** Spiderman: the fun got killed.

 **( music the amazing spider-man- saving new York)**

 **Boomstick: still, combined with his speed, spider-man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire.**

 **Feats**

 **Has defeated the hulk** (everyone is surprise hulk: wtf?)

 **Member of fantastic 4 and avengers**

 **Developed unique way of the spider martial art**

 **Has more girlfriends than any other superhero** (everyone double surprise)

 **destined teacher of hope summers, the ultimate mutant**

 **Wiz: his unique martial art, the way of the spider, utilizes the spider-sense to its fullest. Spiderman can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat, even while blindfolded.** Everyone is triple shocked.

 **Boomstick: no wonder other superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking spider-sense does everything for him!**

 **Wiz: speaking of which , somehow, spider-man once tried to join the justice league, but was rejected by batman.** Hawkeye: what the…. Then the word non-canon pop up on the screen. Hawkeye: … oh.

 **Boomstick:ouch. I bet he wishes he can fight old bats in a battle to the death- OH-HO, WAIT!** Everyone laughed.

 **Wiz: for all of his amazing powers, spider-man is not invincible.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Durability has limits**

 **Spider sense can be tricked or disrupted by specialized drugs**

 **Arguably naïve** (everyone but spider man agree)

 **Anti-spider pesticide ethyl chloride** (what)

 **Wiz: his bright and colorful costume makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his kryptonite. Also, any enemy with speed comparable to his can outmatch his spider-sense.** Spiderman: dang it.

 **Boomstick: still, if those are only his limitations, how come he sometimes get shot by a stray bullet?**

 **Wiz: lazy, lazy, writing.**

 **Mary jane: wait can you tell me who you are?**

 **Spiderman: you already know who I**

 **Mary jane: I do?**

 **Spiderman: your friendly neighborhood spider-man**

 **Spiderman web swings off.**

 **Wiz: alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.**

 **Boomstick: it time for a…**

 **Wiz: commercial break**

 **Boomstick: COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

Everyone decide. Scarlet spider, nick fury, black widow,nova,white tiger vote for batman

The rest for spidey. Spiderman: hey let make a bet. If I win the battle you guys have to dress up as ballerina and dance and wear it for the next two battles. Same for me too. Scarlet spider: you on! As the both seal the deal. And the commercial done.

 **Boomstick:but right now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

 **(music batman returns- the final confrontation)**

 **Spider-man swings onto the rooftop of a building and waits. Batman then appears by jumping out of the shadows of the rooftop exit door.**

 **Spiderman: you've got a blsck belt in stupid if you're gonna' beat me.** Scarlet spider: sound cocky much.

 **FIGHT!**

 **Spider-man shoots two webs, which batman blocks immediately. Spider-man shoots his webbing at batman which pulls the caped crusader towards spider-man and hits batman rapidly with multiple punches and kicks, but batman knocks spiderman back with more powerful hits. Spider-man bouncrs off the ground and lands on his feet, recoving instantly from batman's furious attacks. Batman throws two batarangs, which was aimed at spiderman, one of which spiderman dodges and the other was simply threw away with spiderman's webs. Batman then throws an explosive batarang, striking the floor beneath spider-man's feet. Spider-man however, simply believes that he missed him accidentally.**

 **Spiderman: it's just not your day pal…**

 **The batarang then explodes which sends spider-man high into the air, and spider-man then lands near the rim of the building.** Scarlet spider: dummy

 **While spider-man was recovering from the explosion, batman jumps behind him as the spider-sense picks him up and throws a smoke bomb just as spider-man turns around. While it does not affect spider-man, batman use the smoke to jump at spider-man and land a couple of hits on him, then knocks him back towards where he was. Spider-man is now right at the edge of the building, where batman throws bolas at him, wrapping around spider-man's torso**. Nova: got you now

 **Spider-man struggles to break free from the bolas, but then an explosive at near his feet explode, which was place secretly by batman when the smokescreen was still up. Spider-man is thrown off the top of the building from the force of the explosion. He starts to spin as he falls and then shoot a web at the building's walls to pull himself forward and stick on it. But the moment he touches them, batman swings in with his grappling gun and kicks him straight through the glass, shattering the glass into pieces.**

Team batman cheered

 **As spider-man bounces and tries to recover, batman uses his grappling gun again and disappears on the ceiling. Once spider- man recover, he look around the building for. Suddenly a bataring then flies in from the broken glass and breaks all the light bulbs, making the room completely dark. Batman tries to sneak up on spiderman but triggered spiderman's spider-sense which alerts him. Then he shoots a web and bring batman to the ground see him.** Now team spiderman cheered.

 **The two continue fight. Spiderman rapidly attacks batman furiously, but batman found spidey pattern and counter with stronger attacks. Until spiderman shoots his web at batman and web rodeo slammed him against the window, cracking some of the glass. Spiderman leaped at batman ready to attack. But batman summon a swarm of bats, breaking the glass and pushing back spiderman. But rushes at batman and kick him out of the window.** Spiderman:yes

 **Spiderman: pardon moi!**

 **But the dark knight use his grappling hook to snares spider-man foot and making him to fall from the building.**

 **Both continue to fight spiderman shoots webs again at batman, both still falling, until manages to get the upper hand by using his glider and use his feet to smash spiderman on a car and smash it. Spiderman laying down try to recover but the car explodes sending spiderman flying through the air.** Team spiderman got worried

 **Spiderman gets back on his feet, batman shoot his grapple gun, which spiderman ducks the evading the attack. The two lunged at each other to attempt to attack, but spider-man get electrocuted by batman suit and knocked away by batman, uncontrollably knocking down to the ground multiple times. Then batman throws two explosive batarangs, one that spider-man avoids but as the second one flies away, spider-man use his web shooter to catch it.**

 **Spider-man: whoopsy!**

 **He throws it back at batman, who shields himself, with his cape, from the explosion but is knocked back. Just as he recovered, batman was hit by a web in the face, losing sight and being left vulnerable.**

 **Spider-man:having fun yet?**

 **Spiderman shoots a barrage of webs, which hit batman as spider-man shoots more webs at a faster pace. Batman is pushed in to a giant web from the ones that have missed and has his body constricted by the ones that hit him and can't break free. Spider-man use his webbing behind him to create a slingshot.**

 **Spider-man:it's all or nothin!**

 **Spiderman pulls back on it and then rockets forward from the force and goes into a kick position. He nails batman and separates his upper body and head from his limbs which are still caught in the web trap.**

 **Spiderman: Loooosssserrr!**

 **He lands with batman torn up, bloody body sliding after him.**

 **Spider-man:sorry about that. Web swing!**

 **Spiderman web swings away.**

 **KO!**

Team spiderman laughed as team batman are dressup as ballerina and dancing.

 **(music the amazing spiderman-saving new York)**

 **Boomstick: damn! That was brutal! Show it again!**

 **Wiz: despite batman possessing more skill and knowledge, spider-man's abilites ultimately overpowered his arsenal.**

 **Spiderman**

 **Stronger and faster**

 **Spider sense counters stealth**

 **Batman's gases and drugs do not affect the spider sense**

 **Way of the spider matches any of batman's martial arts**

 **Main villain[green goblin] shares some similarities with batman**

 **No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses**

 **Batman**

 **Smarter and more strategic**

 **Armor held up for the most part**

 **Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others**

 **200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers**

 **Slow, analytical approach trumped by spider-man's speed and boldness**

Team batman scream how?

 **Boomstick: to be fair, bats might have been able to deal with spidey's strength and speed, but that damn spider sense changes everything!**

 **Wiz: right the spider-sense counters surprise and stealth, batman most valuable weapons.**

 **Boomstick: but how could batman lose to a wimpy spider-nerd, when he defeated the entire justice league on his own?** Everyone wonder that too.

 **Wiz: many of batman greatest achievements have required weeks or months of preparation and planning, which can hardly be compared to the one-on-one confrontation of a death battle. Keep in mind, if we have given batman prep time, the same would been done for spider-man.** Now everyone know.

 **Boomstick: and all of wayne's money and the commissioner's men, couldn't put batman together again!**

 **Wiz:the winner is spiderman.**

Everyone cheered. And put in the next episode.

Leave a nice review, thanks you.


End file.
